Currently existing wireless communication systems, including those designed to perform personal/local/metropolitan/wide/regional area network (respectively, PAN, LAN, MAN, WAN, and RAN) services, tend to be inflexible and limited.
For example, current wireless LAN systems, such as an 802.11 wireless LAN, have a very limited range and can only accommodate terminals with a single frequency bandwidth capability. This requires that all terminals willing to connect to an 802.11 wireless LAN must be located within a certain range of a base-station/hub and adhere to the same bandwidth characteristics as all other terminals.
Given that the designers of wireless technologies have emphasized the need for PANs/LANs/MANs/WANs/RANs to cover wider geographic areas and serve a wider variety of remote terminals having different data needs, new technology relating to wireless communications systems is desirable.